Three Worlds Dreamt
by Celandine Neverland
Summary: Forrest never meant to enter the world of the clan cats, and his vampire nature very well goes against it. But when he is forced to enter, he discovers that not only does he have a very important role in stopping a plague from breaking the clans... but he can't stop it with brute force alone. Vampires have immortality. All it takes is a bite...
1. Ch 1: Forrest : Quest

**Three Worlds Dreamt**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Forrest**

* * *

"I will not be a cat! I am not a pet!" I said furiously. My porcelain white skin gave no sign of going red, but just the mere sight of the lady in front of me was enough to make me fume in rage. "Never!" I hissed just as the woman in red opened her mouth to speak.

She sighed, her dark red lips forming a disappointed frown. I mimicked her facial expression angrily. A curved brown eyebrow, pursed lips, and furrowed, icy blue eyes. "Forrest, be reasonable." the red woman said, the abnormal humor all gone. I felt my teeth sharpen, and spat.

"I am being reasonable. Don't forget I'm only doing all your dirty work because of -this!" I pointed vigorously to my protruding fangs, bitterly remembering the encounter seven years.

The red woman smiled. "Think of it as a gift. Hardly one in a million people will ever get that chance in their lifetime and only one in ten thousand of those will survive the change."  
Just so 'happens' she walked by me that exact moment. Very accidental. I ground my teeth, forgot about my fangs, and nearly tore my tongue in half. Thankfully it healed before I could feel the pain. "Do what you want," I finally said, and she grinned brightly. It never reached her blue eyes. Grins didn't suit her anyway.

"Well then, Forrest. Your briefing on this quest will be sent to you at night. Before then, you have all the time to prepare." And the red woman picked up her leather notebook, gazed down at me, and swept her crimson and black coat off the bench.

"Godspeed," she said, and left through the great wooden door that barred my house from the rest of the world. I banged my fist on the table. Getting tricked by that blasted woman! Nicely done. I still hadn't forgotten the time she wanted to transform me into some pig, and nearly gotten me butchered for the local deli.

Groaning, I tucked my hood on and welcomed the grateful feeling of darkness. I bit in the three bitter pills and coughed them down. If there was something good about this curse... no I shouldn't think there was anything good about being a vampire. You were indebted forever in the service of the one who made you... and the only time you could escape was during sleep.

So sleep I welcomed gladly at the rough wooden bench, unaware of the danger that would meet me head on in my dream.


	2. Ch 2: Forrest : A Dangerous Business

**Three Worlds Dreamt**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Forrest**

* * *

When I awoke, it was not in the hideous world that my life had become. It was in a starlit field, with such fragrance that I had never smelled before, even with my enlightened sense of smell. It was wide and open with a citrus breeze blowing through, but I could sense a presence behind me.

Slipping onto my haunches, I whipped around and bared my teeth, snarling. The cat that was now in front of me did not move. Its gray blue fur rippled in the wind, level eyes that looked up to match my cold red ones. "Who are you?" I hissed. I realize that not all people speak to cats, but then again not all people are vicious blood sucking creatures.

At first the cat just stared at me. Then it began to laugh. It sounded so human that I couldn't do anything but stare at it. Not only was it humanistic, but it was very familiar.

"You don't even recognize your old partner?" Madam Red chuckled, and for an instant it seemed like she was human again, laugh lines flickering in and out until she was just this furball on the ground.

I relaxed myself slightly, allowing my course black hair to settle down. "I wasn't aware that you would come as that." I muttered crossly, just like any other sixteen year old boy would when he refused to let himself lose an argument. "Weren't you supposed to send me my briefing?"

Cat eyes blinked mock playfully. "You know better than to expect that." That's it? That's all she's going to say? She just loves reminding me how much I really hate her. So instead of standing up, I plop down on the soft grass, landing on my jeans and folding my arms across me.

We stare at each other for a while until she breaks the silence. "I do hope you're not like that when you're a cat… it would be quite strange. The briefing, as I mentioned, is really simple actually. You're just to befriend a small group of cats and stay with them until you finish the quest. Oh, and I forgot to mention. You won't be waking up any time soon."

"I thought this was supposed to be a real life quest?" I said incredulously. "Am I supposed to be a cat in a dream now? Or whatnot, the cats are imaginary?" It was possible that the red woman was joking, but her unamused stare made my smile droop. My tongue tickled the edge of my fang and I waited for her to answer.

At last, she said, "It depends. Now, the faster we get it over with the better, right? That was rhetorical- don't answer it. Off you go!"

Before I could so much drop down a protest, I was spinning and spinning down, my red eyes seeing flashes and glimpses of the meadow melting away and tall, brown structures rising up like buildings.

The nausea that accompanied transforming passed, and I could see clearly that I was in a maze. Not a maze, I corrected myself. A forest. A dark, dark forest filled with scary things that could eat up such a small cat like me.

My senses were not dulled, though, and neither were my reflexes. The moment I felt the tiny vibrations of pawsteps through the ground, I flashed my eyes and turned around, growling. Then I cursed at myself. She told me to befriend them, not make them enemies!

Furry paws stretched through the undergrowth, followed quickly by two pairs of eyes. Almost immediately I saw the shock written upon their faces.

A gray tom with sharp herbal scent stared at me with a strange look on his face. The other golden tom with similar blue eyes was quicker to recover. Brothers, I instinctively knew, and he was upon me before I could blink.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded, only edged with the slightest hint of fear. Yes, fear, that sweet sour smell… I could feel my fangs sharpen again… Wait! My fangs?

"I-I…" I stammered and his suspicion grew. The grey tom recovered once I spoke, and turned tail to disappear back the way he came.

My fangs! I kept repeating in my head. My stupid, useless fangs are here? Oh shoot! And my eyes!

"I asked for your name, I expect you'll tell me that at least." The tom edited his statement, and nodded to me. Claws unsheathed and I backed away. This was not how I wanted to start.

"My name is Forrest!" I blurted out. I winced. O-Great decision maker, I hailed myself sarcastically. Show me more wisdom.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked the tom.

"I came here to... to join you! To join you, yes." I hoped my fake smile covered up my panicky self inside. I could smell their blood from here; the wind was blowing towards me… It would be so easy to-

"You over there, come with me!" A third cat came into the clearing, a ginger-rusty colored one. He bore green eyes that were kind but learned, and he didn't stay me there to ask my name but instead flicked his tail and ducked his head through the leaves. The grey tom had returned to and gave me venomous glares when I padded awkwardly pass him. I didn't blame him. I was a cat-human freak with red eyes who wanted nothing more than to suck the living life out of ever single living thing in this goddamn forest!

"Firestar wants you in his den," said the grey tom bitterly, and stormed off to a clearing where the scent of herbs was the strongest. Surprisingly, the clearing was empty except for two twin piles of scrawny prey. Don't they hunt? I wondered.

I bit my tongue to keep the fresh scent of cats out of my sensitive nose. This would be a big trouble. My ruby red eyes glistened brightly, the result of not having taking the blood pills… and soon they would be as bright as the embers of a fire, as well as my thirst.

The clumsy cat paws I had slipped on a steep climbing slope and I slid down. Furious with myself, I forgot for a split second that I supposed to have the reflexes of a cat, and ended up sailing through the air and landing flat on the entrance to a cave. I glanced around, seeing only fierce, angry frowns. As I padded uncomfortably inside, I noticed that Firestar also noticed, and had seated himself as far from me as possible. Nevertheless, he smiled.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, Forrest. Jayfeather told me a lot about you." I raised an eyebrow. So that was the gray cat's name. I didn't have much to say about him, so I just smiled and nodded for him to go on.

He continued. "My name is Firestar, leader of one of the four great clans. We expected you to come." He paused, and hesitated. But not as this? Was my dry thought.

"My name is Forrest, and I have come as Jayfeather predicted. But how did you know? And what do you want of me?"

The ginger leader of Thunderclan seemed to grow a hundred times more serious with every second I spent on that sentence.

"We need your help, just as they needed mine once many moons ago. You see, we don't usually take in rogues… But you're in prophecy, and we can't ignore that. Furthermore, it speaks of bloodshed. And we think that it's going to be something we've never heard of." He paused, green eyes wide and impossibly childlike.

I knew why when he spoke next. "We think it's going to be a disease. Like blackcough, but something worse. Something that our medicine cats can't heal."

"A plague." I said at once. And even with the dark tint of the cave's shadows, I could plainly see the bright, feverish glint already in the leader. I forced myself to keep the bile out of my mouth.

"Show me your clan."


End file.
